kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Key
|get=Default }} Damage Control |get=Fight the "Mysterious Enemy" at The Old Mansion. |char=Sora |char=Roxas }} |ability21=Auto-Potion |ability22=Medic |ability23=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability24=Attack Upgrade |ability31=Auto-Potion |ability32=Medic Shell |ability33=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability34=Attack Upgrade |ability41=Auto-Potion |ability42=Medic Shell Protect |ability43=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability44=Attack Upgrade |ability51=Auto-Potion |ability52=Medic Shell Protect |ability53=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability54=Attack Upgrade Brick Wall |get=Select one Dream weapon and discard another in the Dive to the Heart. }} The is the most recognizable and the first Keyblade to appear in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, and is the form used in almost all depictions of the weapon. It has appeared somewhere within every game in the series. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it can be upgraded to the Kingdom Key+ and the Kingdom Key++. The Kingdom Key draws out the true power of Sora's Keyblade, even though it is not the strongest Keychain. As such, it is the true form of his Keyblade, which means that it is also the default form of Roxas's and Xion's Keyblades. The Kingdom Key is not wielded by Sora exclusively; Riku, Roxas, and Xion have also used it, and King Mickey is often seen wielding the Kingdom Key D, a color-inverted version of the weapon. For Roxas and Xion, the Keyblade they wield is in fact Sora's Keyblade, existing in multiple places at once.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 29; Tetsuya Nomura: "The Keyblade that Roxas used and the Keyblade that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same thing. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. This can be explained by the relationship between Roxas and Sora. Thus, they both can wield two Keyblades, which, in fact, has an important meaning. This is also related to Xehanort’s memories, but this point can’t be touched on just yet." Roxas also obtains a second Kingdom Key after absorbing Xion. The Kingdom Key D, a color-inverted Kingdom Key which King Mickey wields, is in fact the Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness, which he obtained to mirror Sora's Keyblade from the Realm of Light.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "In order to work, the door needs to be closed from both the Dark side and the Light side and both a Dark and Light realm Keyblade are needed. The King needed a Keyblade opposite from the realm of Light Keyblade that Sora had, so he went to the realm of Darkness to obtain one." Story ''Kingdom Hearts The Kingdom Key first appears when Sora receives the Keyblade during the destruction of the Destiny Islands in ''Kingdom Hearts. When Sora arrives at Hollow Bastion and Riku takes the Keyblade from him, the Keyblade takes on the form of the Kingdom Key. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Kingdom Key is the only Keychain Sora uses in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Hearts II Roxas' struggle bat turns into the Kingdom Key on the first day outside the old mansion when he is fighting a dusk. On day two, Roxas uses it against the Twilight Thorn. On day three, it reappears when Roxas fights Axel in the struggle match, and in the old mansion on the last day. He uses it for the last time when swinging at Diz' hologram. Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Data-Sora gains a data-version of the Kingdom Key in his Awakening . It is destroyed by Maleficent at Agrabah , but he gains a new Keyblade at Hollow Bastion. According to King Mickey, this Keyblade is closely connected to the power of the Heart. Design The Kingdom Key is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears. The latter part of this Keyblade's name refers to its key-like appearance. The first part may refer to the fact that the Keyblade is the only thing that can close the biggest lock: Kingdom Hearts. Gameplay Gameplay with the Kingdom Key varies, as its combo is normally influenced by the amount of Combo Boosts and other Combo influencing abilities the player has equipped. The weapon's base combo in nearly every game is a basic three hit attack: A sideways swing, a forward thrust, and a spinning slash, while its aerial combo is a downward, then upward slash, finished with a mid-air spinning slash. In Kingdom Hears 358/2 Days, Roxas, Xion, and Sora have the opportunity to wield this weapon: Roxas and Xion, with no gears or the Zero gear equipped, and Sora, with any gear save for the Zero and Pandora gears. Roxas and Xion have identical combos with both no gears and Zero gear. Their combo without any gears is the basic three hit combo, while his Zero gear combo is slightly different. It begins with a downward slash, followed by an upward swing with the capability of knocking the enemy in the air. From here, a -Combo is prompted, in which Roxas or Xion will perform a jump accompanied by a downward slash if executed. With another hit of the button, Roxas or Xion's -Combo concludes with a sliding swing of the Keyblade. If continued normally, combo concludes with a basic spinning slash. The aerial combo for Roxas's Zero Gear is noticeably shorter, with only two hits. It begins with a basic downward slash and finishes with a spinning slash. Sora's combos with the Kingdom Key, meanwhile, never change no matter what gear is equipped. It will always be the same, default, three-hit combo: a sideways swing, a forward thrust, and a spinning slash. No -Combo opportunities are ever prompted. His swing speed, however, is noticeably faster than Roxas's. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the Kingdom Key allows Sora to deal basic ground combos and aerial combos. As for Overclocks, it also has very basic abilities. Other appearances The Kingdom Key also appears in the secret videos Another Side, Another Story... and The Gathering; in the former, Roxas briefly dual wields it along with Oathkeeper after tossing his Oblivion to a falling Riku in The World That Never Was, while in the latter, Terra pulls it from the ground at Keyblade Graveyard. Most Kingdom Hearts merchandise features the Kingdom Key as Sora's weapon, including the Volume One and Volume Three Sora figures that appear in the Formation Arts Figures. Along with being the Keyblade packaged with "normal" Sora in the Series 1 Play Arts Figures, it is also seen with Roxas' figure and the rare Sora Limit Form figure. The Kingdom Key is often used as a sort of cursor, as well as a symbol for attack abilities. The logo sequence for the Keyblade Graveyard also depicts the Kingdom Key being thrust into the background, summoning the text. Gallery File:Kingdom Key BoD-81.jpg|A Kingdom Key card in Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. Notes and references See also *Kingdom Key D *Zero/One *χ-blade *Card:Kingdom Key es:Cadena del Reino fr:Chaîne Royale de:Königsanhänger Category:Keyblades (Riku) Category:Keyblades (Sora) Category:Keyblades (Roxas) Category:Keyblades (Xion) Category:Keyblades (Data-Sora) Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II weapons